Declaración de ¿Amor?
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarias si escuchas que tú peor enemigo se va a declarar? Sakura Kinomoto pasó del enojó a ser acosada y del acoso al nerviosismo. Todo esto por culpa del engendro del mal, Shaoran Li.


**Declaración** _ **de... ¿amor?**_

Los personajes de **SCC** son propiedad del Grupo **Clamp**.

* * *

 _Declaración de... ¿amor?_

≈ _ **O.S≈**_

Todo parecía indicar que esa mañana del trece de Julio, sería un buen día para Sakura Kinomoto. Empezando porque la madre naturaleza decidió que en Tomoeda habría un buen clima, no tenía clase de matemáticas, le tocaba la materia de deportes y sobretodo, porque únicamente faltaba una semana para las ansiadas vacaciones de verano.

Por si eso fuera poco, ya era hora del descanso y ahora, ella se hallaba debajo de su árbol de cerezo favorito esperando a su mejor amiga.

¿Las cosas podrían mejorar?

La verdad, no lo creía posible. Sin embargo apenas era la hora del receso y con toda la racha de cosas buenas que ha tenido a lo largo del día, no le da mucha importancia a los pequeños detalles que quisieran interferir en su suerte.

Además, estaba segura que la única noticia que podría ponerla de mejor humor era que el engendro del mal que la atormentaba regresará a su país natal.

Para su desgracia, eso lo veía prácticamente imposible.

Porque Sakura podía jurar por lo más sagrado que poseía —lo cual era su buena condición física—, que Shaoran Li, mejor conocido como el «engendro del mal», se mudó a Tomoeda porque en su casa no lo querían.

Y no es que ella fuera una chica malvada que juzga a los demás a diestra y siniestra. Por supuesto que ella no era así, simplemente, que el carácter malhumorado de Li, le daba a entender que él no había dejado su amado país natal solo para poder estudiar en un lugar tranquilo.

Desde su punto de vista, esa era una bien fabricada mentira, creada por el propio Shaoran para que nadie lo juzgará por ser rechazado.

Porque aceptemoslo, el chico en cuestión no era muy expresivo con los demás. Entonces, sino sabía demostrar cariño a su prójimo, cómo rayos se sentiría sus padres al respecto teniendo un hijo más frío que la antártica.

Sería imposible, ¿no?

Al menos para ella resultaría difícil vivir con alguien así, por eso, comprendía a los señores Li por la radical decisión que tomaron con respecto a la vida de su hijo.

No obstante, a pesar de que comprendía las supuestas razones por las que un chico proveniente de China fue a dar a Japón, a ella le molestaba que precisamente de todas las escuelas preparatorias que existen en su país, fue a parar a la suya.

Y Sakura no tendría problema alguno de la llegada de él, si al engendro maligno ese, no se le habría ocurrido la maravillosa idea de molestarla a ella.

A ciencia cierta, Sakura no conocía la razón del por qué Li la agarró de su burla, ya que su enemistad había surgido de la noche a la mañana y ella, como era una despistada de lo peor, ni cuenta se había dado del error que cometió para ocupar esa categoría en la vida de Shaoran Li.

 _«Tal vez, no le agradan las_ castañas.»

Se dijo así misma en uno de los tantos intentos que pensó para conocer la verdad detrás de su rivalidad con el chino.

¿Será eso?

Ella no lo creía posible. Sin embargo al no tener otras opciones, se quedó con esa idea durante mucho tiempo.

O a _lo mejor le gusto..._

Llegó a pensar en varias ocasiones como si fuera lo más obvió. Pero al caer de cuenta de que se trataba del amargado de Shaoran y ella, no lo creía posible. Por ello, al igual que cada vez que llegaba a esa conclusión, sacudió su cabeza negativamente para ahuyentar esa sádica idea de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué haces Sakurita? —Al escuchar el llamado, la susodicha dejó de espantar la idea de verse con Li en una relación para fijar la mirada en la recién llegada.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Sakura, enfocaron a una chica de largos cabellos negros grácilmente amarrados en una trenza y que al igual que ella, portaba el típico uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo.

—Nada, Tomoyo. —declaró Kinomoto con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas por haber sido descubierta en una acción vergonzosa.

Tomoyo Daidouji también denominada la chica de la visa de águila por su buena capacidad de percepción, prefirió no hacer comentario alguno sobre la mentirilla que le dijo su amiga, y optó por sentarse a su lado en absoluto silencio.

Si su mejor amiga no quería contarle lo que sucedía, sus buenas razones debía tener. Concluyó Tomoyo mientras abría su caja de bento para comenzar a comer.

Por otra parte, Sakura creyó que tal vez falto al respeto a Tomoyo por guardar en secreto lo que hacía. Después de todo, la chica peli negra era su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, por ende, ambas se conocían a la perfección y se contaban todos sus secretos.

Le estaba pagando mal a Tomoyo, lo sabía. Entonces, ¿cómo solucionaría el problema? Sakura tenía la respuesta. Lo mejor en éste caso era contarle a su amiga Tomoyo que creía que Shaoran gustaba de ella y por ello su mal comportamiento, pero al hacer eso, lo más probable es que Tomoyo deforme la información y al final, sea ella la que terminé siendo la enamorada de Li, cuando no es así.

Rayos, las amistades son complicadas o al menos, las de Sakura Kinomoto lo eran.

Suspirando y haciendo uso de toda fuerza de voluntad, Sakura aceptó decirle las disparatadas que ocurrían dentro de su cabeza, aunque lo haría únicamente, si por accidente tocaban alguna conversación que involucrase a Li.

—Tomoyo —llamó la castaña, dando comienzo a su improvisado plan—, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

—Lo que sucede es que Chiharu me detuvo. —respondió Tomoyo, agarrando una pieza de su bento.

Un inaudible «ah» llegó a los oídos de Tomoyo, seguido del sonido que realiza una caja de bento al abrirse.

Tomando en cuenta que Sakura no tenía idea de que más decir para continuar con la platica, se dispuso a comer; acción que le molesto a Tomoyo, porque ella quería contarle a su amiga un chisme que escuchó el cual posiblemente, la haría muy feliz.

—¿Sakura, no quieres saber de que hablamos? —cuestionó Tomoyo, tratando de hacerse la interesante.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor es un tema personal y no quieres que lo sepa. —indicó Sakura.

—Ay, Sakurita eres un amor —expresó Daidouji, guardando para ella el «a veces muy despistada» que quería agregar—. Volviendo al tema, Chiharu me contó el chisme del año.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó curiosa la castaña, pues el tono de voz que uso Tomoyo era parecido al que utilizaban las amigas de su madre cada vez que se reunían en el salón de belleza.

—Me dijo que Yamasaki le contó que Li se va a declarar. ¡No es genial, amiga! ¡Así te dejará en paz!...

Y por alguna extraña razón, Sakura dejó de escuchar lo que siguió después del «Li se va a declarar» ¿por qué hacía eso? Ella no lo comprendía.

—Si tiene pareja, dejará de ser infantil contigo —escuchó que Tomoyo decía, logrando con ello que regresará a la realidad—. Es perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Bien por él. —Se limitó a decir Sakura. Lo cual extraño a Tomoyo, pero prefirió no hacer cometario al respecto, ya que seguramente Sakura estaba analizando la situación de lo que ocurría.

Sin otro tema de conversación para platicar durante lo que faltaba del receso, ambas amigas optaron por seguir comiendo sus alimentos en paz; no obstante, cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Minutos más tarde el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó. Logrando así que tanto Sakura como Tomoyo, regresarán a sus respectivas clases.

—Voy a literatura y a ti te toca historia, ¿cierto? —preguntó Tomoyo al llegar al pasillo en el que debían separarse. Sakura asintió en respuesta—. Entonces nos vemos al rato. —Se despidió Daidouji, tomando el camino que la lleva a su materia.

Por su parte, Sakura siguió caminado pensativa por el pasillo en el que iba. Aún no se quitaba la idea de que Shaoran Li, pudiera tener una enamorada y por alguna razón que ella no comprendía le dolía... y mucho.

—Tal vez, es una broma de Chiharu —Se dijo así misma, mientras transitaba por el pasillo—. Además a ella, le dijo Yamasaki y él no es muy bueno diciendo la verdad. —musitó en voz baja, en cuanto llegó a su salón.

Con esa teoría se quedó para estar tranquila, no obstante al abrir la puerta del salón. Lo primero que Kinomoto escuchó fue: —¿Estás seguro que te vas a declarar? —dicho por Eriol para ni más, ni menos que su verdugo, Shaoran Li.

Escuchar aquello por parte de Eriol el mejor amigo de Shaoran, resulto ser un golpe bajo para lo que Sakura supuso era su orgullo. Aún así, tras recibir ese golpe bajo, decidió continuar avanzando hasta llegar a su puesto. Después de todo, no es como si ellos quisieran guardar en secreto la dichosa declaración de Li.

—Me cae que tu y Yamazaki, parecen un par de viejas chismosas. —Se quejó Shaoran, ignorando la presencia de Sakura.

—No somos chismosos. Simplemente que nos resulta extraño que tú —Eriol señaló a Li—, te quieras declarar a...

Y como si hubiera visto al demonio en persona, Eriol dejó su frase a medias en cuanto notó a Sakura acercándose a su perímetro.

—Hola, Sakura. —señaló Eriol, haciendo ver la presencia de Kinomoto.

Por otro lado, Shaoran, fingió que la ignoró. Aunque sin que se diera cuenta ella, él seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos que realizaba.

—Hola, Hiraguizawa. —saludó ella, en cuanto se acomodo en su puesto.

—Es E-r-i-o-l. —argumentó Hiraguizawa para hacerle plática a Sakura y de paso, hacer rabiar a su amigo por conversar con su archi rival.

Li gruñó.

Y Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Al olvidar llamar por el nombre de pila a Eriol Hiraguizawa, el chico ingles que hace menos de un año llegó a Tomoeda.

Para fortuna de Sakura, el profesor que impartía historia entró al salón, ejerciendo su autoridad para que todos los presentes tomarán asiento.

Sakura suspiro aliviada al verse salvada de dar explicaciones por su descuido. No obstante, es bien sabido que cuando algo bueno nos sucede, el destino nos manda una prueba para arrebatarnos nuestra felicidad y eso lo descubrió esa mañana Sakura, porque su buena suerte se le esfumó de las manos con el examen de historia que el profesor les dio.

Porque el último bloque de historia, abarcaba una gran cantidad de nombres que resultaba muy difíciles de aprender; sobretodo, si se tiene otro pendiente en mente, como el mal sabor de boca que le dejó la supuesta declaración de su rival.

¿Por qué? Quien sabe y la verdad, no quería ponerse a averiguar la respuesta, por temor a descubrir secretos que tal vez le causarán dolor. Además, por ahora tenía un examen en que pensar, como para perder el tiempo en la vida amorosa de su rival.

Pero lo que a Sakura se le paso por alto, fue que muchas veces el entorno y nuestras acciones nos orillan a descubrir cosas que todo el tiempo han permanecido estratégicamente escondidas de nuestros ojos.

* * *

Al final de la jornada escolar, el rumor de que el popular, Shaoran Li, se pensaba declarar ya se había propagado por toda la escuela.

Según Sakura, el asunto de Li, asemejaba a ser peor que un virus contagioso, ya que toda la comunidad estudiantil de la preparatoria se hallaba hablando de ello.

Y a ella le molestaba.

Le molestaba, por la sencilla razón de que al ser ella compañera del hijo de los Li, los alumnas de otras clases la interceptaban para sacarle información al respecto.

¡Y por todo los dioses! Ella no sabía nada del tema. Ni le importaba.

Pero al parecer ninguna de esas locas traumatizadas por Shaoran Li, se daba cuenta de que ella y el chico en cuestión, no tenían nada que ver.

Ellos no eran cercanos. No eran amigos, ¡por favor! Si ni siquiera se traban como compañeros de clase por causa de él y su mal humor.

Entonces... ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaban a ella? ¿Acaso su odio no era visible?

Tal vez no. Porque de ser así, posiblemente la chica rubia que la tiene retenida en el baño, ya la habría dejado ir.

—A ver, ya te dije que no sé quien es la afortunada a la que Li le dirá que le gusta. —Difícilmente Sakura trataba de hacer entrar en razón a esa chica.

—¿¡Y tu crees que me creó eso!? ¿Pues por quién me tomas, Ki-no-mo-to? —siseo esa chica. Aún tapando la salida.

Kinomoto se lamento. Lamento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, como para ser capaz de empujar a esa chica que le impedía el paso para poder salir.

También lamento, ser compañera del odioso Li. Porque todo era su culpa.

—Si no me quieres creer, ¡allá tú! —En un arranque de desesperación Sakura empujó a la rubia y logró salir del baño.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, sin embargo a pesar de ser buena en deportes, podía sentir que la tal Hikari, la seguía de cerca. Lo peor era que la salida principal de la escuela le quedaba lejos, por tal, tenía presente que si se descuidaba tan solo un segundo, tarde o temprano la volverían a atrapar.

—¡Kinomoto, regresa aquí que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar! —escuchó que gritaban, al momento que ella giró en uno de los pasillos.

No obstante para mala suerte de la castaña, la puerta de uno de los salones que recién cruzaba, se abrió y dejó ver a una silueta que salía brevemente y la arrastraba a ella hacía adentró.

Debido a la adrenalina, no supo de quien de trataba. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

—¡Pero... qué... —Su queja quedó incompleta, debido a que su boca fue cubierta por una mano.

Y ella pensó lo peor. Creyó que se traba de otra chica más que la interrogaría, por ello, se removió incómoda en los brazos de quien la sujetaba. Se quería liberar y haría lo que fuera para lograrlo, pues ésta nueva secuestradora resultaba peor que las otras.

—Quedate quieta y guarda silencio o nos descubrirán. —habló esa persona en un susurro y a ella casi le daba el ataque, porque reconoció que la persona que la tenía sometida era el mismo Li.

A regañadientes obedeció. Y menos mal, porque justo en ese momento, se alcanzó a oír un par de pasos provenientes del exterior.

Una vez que el pasillo de afuera quedó en silencio, Shaoran soltó de su agarré a Sakura.

Por otro lado, cuando Sakura se sintió libre, se apresuró a tomar el cerrojo de la puerta para salir de ahí e irse a su casa para estar a salvo de las psicópatas chicas que andaban en busca de Shaoran.

Él al percatarse de las intenciones de ella, la detuvo. Tomó la mano de Sakura con la que pensaba abrir para impedir que se fuera. Ella se sorprendió por el gesto y permaneció quieta.

—¿Dime que estás bien? —preguntó él, aún sosteniendo su mano— Dime... qué ninguna de esas chicas te hizo daño, por favor. —indagó con lo que parecía ser preocupación.

—E-estoy bien —logró articular Sakura. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Shaoran la estaba aturdiendo y su agarré, hacía que una corriente la recorrierá por todo su cuerpo, pero ¿por qué?—. Ahora, si me disculpas me tengo que ir. —Se excusó para alejarse de las cosas raras que él le provocaba.

¿Resultado?

No lo consiguió. Al contrario, lo único que logró hacer fue que Shaoran, la girara para que quedarán cara a cara.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Chocaron por un segundo que para ellos fue eterno. Sin embargo fue ella la que rompió con esa magia.

Al notar la cercanía, instintivamente Sakura dio un paso atrás y chocó con la puerta del salón.

Entonces, reinó un tranquilo y casi mortal silencio.

—¿Sabes del rumor? —indagó Shaoran con total calma, casi como si temiera hablar. Ella asintió, por tal, él decidió añadir—: ¿Qué opinas? —El corazón de ambos latía rápidamente, mientras estaban a la espera de una respuesta de la bizarra situación que se presentaba ante ellos.

—Que no me importa —soltó colérica—. Por tú culpa me han acosado durante todo el día, cuando yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto. —Se quejó de lo que tuvo que pasar por causa de él.

Shaoran sonrió.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa? Yo creó que estás celosa. —musitó él para hacerla enojar.

Ella se puso roja del coraje.

—¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, Li.

—Ves estás celosa y no quieres admitirlo —acusó el castaño—. Pero sabes una cosa, aún así te quiero.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías, Li! —chilló ella con un lindo sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

—No son tonterías, Sakura. A la chica que pensaba declararle mi amor es a ti. Lo haría el sábado y sería en otro lugar —aceptó, desviando su mirada a alguna parte del salón—. Pero por culpa de los desgraciados de mis amigos, mis planes se vinieron abajo.

Ella quedó en silencio. Su teoría era cierta. Su verdugo personal, Shaoran Li estaba enamorado de ella, ¿sería eso posible?

—No te creo —Él la volteó a ver de inmediato. ¿Acaso ella dudaba de sus palabras?—. Si es así por qué siempre me molestabas. —Se atrevió a curiosear, aún con su sonrojo en las mejillas.

Por otro lado, para él todo tuvo sentido.

—No soy bueno socializando. Además, tú me pones nervioso —indicó, soltando la mano de Sakura y colocándola en la puerta, casi a la altura de su rostro—. Tu cercanía me pone nervioso, tu mirada me hipnotiza y tu contacto con otros me dan celos.

—Yo... No... —A Kinomoto le costaba trabajo hablar.

—También me gustas, Shaoran —imitó Li la voz de Sakura para obtener la respuesta que quería—. Y sería un honor para mí ser tu novia.

Ella levantó una de sus perfectas cejas, en símbolo de indignación.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Éste sin duda es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me han dado —informó con total dramatismo—. No creó que se pueda mejorar mi día.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños? —cuestionó Sakura.

No hubo la respuesta que deseó, ya que Shaoran Li, le robo un beso. Su primer beso se lo robo su «rival».

Por instinto, ambos cerraron sus ojos para disfrutar de la tímida caricia que se estaban dando.

Al separarse el castaño sonrió.

—Definitivamente, si fue mi mejor cumpleaños y valió la pena, adelantar mi declaración... O tu qué crees, hermosa.

—Creo que después de todo, mi día si mejoró. Aunque tienes mucho que explicar, nuevo novio —Sakura se burló de él y ambos sonrieron por la ocurrencia—. Pero será en otra ocasión, porque ahora tengo que darte mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Al terminar, volvió a unir sus labios con los de él, mientras en su mente se repetía que sin lugar a duda, su día si había mejorado, porque su engendro del mal se había ido para dar paso a un lindo, tierno y adorable novio. Por el cual, haría lo que fuera para que ninguna de esas chicas se lo quitará.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Éste es mi intentó de regalo de cumpleaños para Shaoran Li. ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal siento que tiene demasiada azúcar pero como digo yo, sin azúcar no hay vida._

 _¡Gracias por leer_


End file.
